


[涉英]Killer Queen

by akoiro



Category: Ensemble Stars, Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Europe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, OCs - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akoiro/pseuds/akoiro
Summary: 日和秘密安排了一次大小姐英智和女演员涉之间的会面。





	[涉英]Killer Queen

银发的罗密欧挽着朱丽叶的手臂从幕布后回到了众人的视线中，欢呼的浪声汹涌起来。她颀长的身体被那身华丽的男装完美地包裹起来，在看台上望去仿佛一位天生的王子、浪子、流浪诗人。但英智从望远镜里能看到更多：藏在戏服中隐约的腰线，在锁骨上方约莫半厘米处的、几乎会被错认为一颗微小的痣的红痕......诸如此类。英智并不惊讶，她在掀开汽车的窗帘一角时曾瞥见过男人围绕着她，但忽视她对“罗密欧先生”的了解止步于姓名，无端的独占欲还是快让她发狂了。当然，如果把对一位演员的了解的范围扩大到这出《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，英智倒可以扳回一局。她能将罗密欧下一句台词开始的时间精确到秒，她知道何时该将视线投向何处才能最好的欣赏到罗密欧的表演；而尽管如此，谨遵剧本指示的罗密欧还是能在每次的公演中带来一些惊喜，像是“我发誓”这三个字，英智注意到她在昨日和今日的演出中用了两种不同的音调，使得罗密欧从一个孤僻又多情的疯子变成了一个富有激情的失败领导者。英智不得不为其着迷，并在同时好奇起带来这份惊喜的人本身又是怎样的一个惊喜；噢，另一个她痴迷的地方是，演员作为一位女子模仿出来的、罗密欧低沉的嗓音......

“你又一个人来了？经理把这事儿当八卦似的一股脑跟我说了，你没有什么告诉过他的秘密吧？”英智被一个声音打断了。那个声音听起来十分温柔妩媚，其中蕴含的那种嘲笑的语气则是英智最熟悉的。她回过头，看到打扮得像法国公主的日和正关上自己的包厢门。

“真巧，我们在这里遇见几次了？”英智放下望远镜。

“我跟你不一样，有大把的闲暇时光呢－－这么看来，这应该是我的问题才对：你什么时候这么喜欢看戏了？经理说这出新剧目你可是一日不差。”

如果没有那些穿插在她坠入爱河的日子中的恼人又冗长的体检的话，英智倒真可以做到一日不差。

“无论如何，”日和自顾自继续道，“我今天并非为了在这儿享受娱乐而来－－不知道这一点也是那个可怜的杂工男孩被母亲要求解雇了的原因之一——是一个非正式的宴会之类的，羽风家的两个女孩也在；他们听说你正好也在这里，就叫我来邀请你加入－－鉴于这只是个礼节，我不介意听到你拒绝。”

“如你所愿，”英智说，“告诉她们我错过宴会我很遗憾，但我傍晚已经有安排了。”

“不过我也希望你‘傍晚的安排’是个谎言。”日和笑了笑，在英智疑惑的目光里挥了挥手。经理弓着腰走进了包厢，满面笑容：“小姐，小姐，听说您有个想见的人——我很荣幸为您带路：后台往这边走，请跟我来。”

经过日和时，英智听见她的耳语：“英智君，我偶尔也想当一次知恩图报的人呢。”

 

首先进入英智的视线的是她再熟悉不过的她的背影和银色长发，唯一不同的是她穿着的不是罗密欧的古装戏服，而是剪裁很时髦的私服－－某种意义上，有点过于时髦了。尽管英智在来的路上就已做足了心理准备，可在一个与自己的梦中情人如此靠近的距离内，她几乎没有余力回忆起开场白了。幸而她一边系起了腰带一边先开了口：“天祥院英智小姐。”

啊啊，她在念我的名字－－英智不禁想道。“我没想到我竟然对这场计划好了的包括我的会面全然不知——很荣幸见到你......日日树君。”

涉轻柔如烟地微笑了：“这当然是安排好的，不过你的名字却不是被无趣地由老板通知的。”她带着笑瞥了一眼经理。经理和他赖以为生的女演员之间有一种奇妙的平衡，他立即明白了涉的用意：“你们慢慢聊。”

“您就像包下五号包厢的魅影那样呢，只是若是魅影以这般无暇的容颜示人，恐怕难以赢得观众的信服吧。“英智发现梳妆台上有一只被掐熄了的烟头，像是在自己刚进门时熄灭的，“每天都能从舞台上看到你的身影也是一种荣幸呢，英智。”

英智因为她忽然的直呼其名而心跳快了一拍，说出口的却是：“我以为您的眼里只有朱丽叶。”

“成为那样的演员一定需要天赋吧，我只是一介在茶余饭后提供消遣的娱乐家而已——像是小丑一样，你觉得如何呢，女王陛下？”

“您的演技无可挑剔。在我看来，您比起小丑倒更像是魔术师。” 话脱口而出，好像英智一直试图藏着它们似的，“何况我也不是女王。若有哪些人被我这样不知餍足的女王统治的话，一定成日苦不堪言吧。”

“不知餍足－－是这样吗？”

“我从未餍足。”

“......请您叫我涉吧。”涉站起身，拿起挂在衣架上的一顶黑色针织帽，一根长度有些夸张的白色羽毛别在其上，带上后倒正衬她的长发，“如果您今晚得出空闲的话，就请您赐予这个小丑一个与您共进晚餐的机会吧。”

“当然了。我是说——这真是个愉快的事实。”


End file.
